Untitled
by Renata
Summary: Even though I'm not creative enough to title it, you should give it a try :) It's a Mondler fic, all I have to say, I suck at summaries too :P {Chapter 9 up}
1. Chapter1

'Untitled'   
  
_Yeah, I don't have imagination to title this one...if I think about a name I'll title it later, it's hard since I have no idea where I'll take this one...Ideas are welcome, if you read and think about a cool title, let me know! ;)   
  
Just one more thing: **Baby Arquette!** =oP~ _  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...yet!   
  
Chapter 1.   
  


______________________________

  
It's been five years I left all behind. Family, friends, school, everything...I couldn't stand to live like that anymore, my mother, jugding every choice I made, critizing me every second, wanting me to be someone I'm not: my brother. He was everything in her eyes, smart, funny even...a miracle, since my parents thought she couldn't have kids 'til she get pregnat with him. Me?! I was just one more accident. Ha, it's funny...if you think about it, it can be funny because I always tried to be someone I'm not to make her proud, but who am I kidding?! I can't be someone else.   
My dad....oh, dad, he always tried to make me feel better everytime she put me down but deeply he seemed to agree with her, I'd never be as good as Ross. Ross?! Don't even get me start on Ross, I love him, he's my brother and all that, but deep down I hate him, I hate him for being "the best", I hate him for not step up for me, I hate him for teasing me when we were kids....and I'm jealous of him, jealous for being so perfect in my parents eyes.   
Hmmmm...Friends, what can I say!? I had one friend and that's Rachel, sometimes I ask myself if she was really my friend...maybe she was, maybe she wasn't, I still don't know, I guess I'll never know....   
Now, I'm in Seatle, I have a job, I live with this girl named Phoebe, she's really nice, kinda weird, but she helps me living in this sad city where the sun doesn't like to shine.   
  
{Phoebe gets home from a long day of work}   
  
"Monica?! Are you home?!"   
  
{Monica's in her bedroom.}  
  
"I'm in here, Pheebs."  
  
{Phoebe enters Monica's bedroom, finding her staring at the phone.}   
  
"Hey Mon, whatcha doing?!"  
  
{Monica takes her eyes away from the phone to look at her}  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking. How was your day?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yup, just tell me about your day."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes,I'm sure.Now tell me! Did the cute guy asked you out?"  
  
"Nah, nothing yet, maybe there's something wrong with me-. No, that can't be it."   
  
"Maybe he's shy, why don't you make the first move, I mean you've done it before, didn't you?!"   
  
"yeah, right. Tomorrow I'm gonna talk to him. yay! Now tell me about you. Have an eye on someone?"   
  
"Nah..."  
  
"oh...I'm gonna take a shower than...Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"yes, I am, now go take your shower, maybe we could go get a bite somewhere, 'cause I'm tired of being inside this apartment."   
  
"Okay! Uh...did you check the machine yet?"  
"Oh no, let's go check, although I dout anyone would call me."   
  
{They went to the living room and there was only one new message.}   
  
"Hello, this is Chandler Bing. I'm looking for Monica Geller, I just wanted to tell her she got a second interview to Javu [A/N: I don't know any other name to put here so...=o], it's tomorrow at 3. Thank You, Bye"   
  
{Monica looked a Phoebe.}  
  
"He called in person, that must mean something, I mean why the owner would call, right?! My chances must be pretty good"   
  
{For the first time since Phoebe came in she saw Monica smile.}   
  
"Of course, you're very talent, I'm sure you're gonna get it, now we're so gonna go out to dinner! Be right back."   
  
{Phoebe headed to the bathroom lefting Monica with a smile on her face thinking that finally things started to go right for her}   
  


______________________________

  
  
"So, Mon, where you wanna go?!"   
  
"I don't know, any ideas?"  
  
"How about your future new work?"  
  
"oh...I don't know, I mean the food there is really expensive...and it's not that we have something to celebrate..."   
  
"C'mon, it will be fun! My treat!"   
  
"mmmm...okay, then."  
  


______________________________

  
  
{They entered Javu and were welcome by a pair of blue eyes.}   
  
"Hello ladies, table for two?"   
  
{Monica stared at him, he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Phoebe notice that.}   
  
"yes, for two."   
  
"Okay, follow me please"   
  
{As they follow him, Monica still hadn't speak nothing. And he thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his entire life.}   
  
"This is it"   
  
{He pulled the chairs for them, said to them enjoy the food and left.Phoebe was the fist one to speak.}   
  
"So he's cute, isn't he Mon?"   
  
"uh...what?!"   
  
"That guy you were staring at."   
  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't staring to anyone."   
  
"Monica, it's okay, he stared at you a little too."   
  
{Phoebe Looked around to spot Chandler.}   
  
"...and he still is checking you out."   
  
{Monica looked at his direction to find he tried to cover blushing a little when he saw she caught him staring at her, turning his eyes away from her.}   
  
"He looks cute when he blushes."   
  
"And you weren't staring at him?!"   
  
"I didn't say I was, I just said that he's cute, that doesn't mean I was staring at him."   
  
"But you were."   
  
"No, I wasn't!"   
  
"yes, you were and don't tell me you weren't."   
  
"Can we talk about something else?"   
  
"Sure...Are you gonna talk to him?!"   
  
"Phoebe!"   
  
"Okay, sorry. What are you gonna have?"   
  
{They ordered, ate, doing small talks and Phoebe trying to convince her to ask him out. As they were living, the guy stopped them.}   
  
"Wait! you forgot your jacket."   
  
"oh, thanks." Monica said as he handed her the jacket.   
  
"Bye" He smiled at her.   
  
"Bye"   
  


______________________________

  
  
{Monica was getting ready to bed when she puts her hand in the pocket of her jacket to find a small piece of paper.}   
  
_"This might sound crazy and it's not like me, but I gotta tell you, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and by face I guess I couldn't tell, so this seemed to be the best way. Okay, now I have to get you your jacket 'cause you're leaving.Anyway, if you want to talk to me or see me again just go to Javu, I'm always there." _  
  


______________________________

  
  
Okay, That was it, I've been pretty busy lately but I was so kinda inspired today and with time so...I hope you liked it.Please review! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
_Well I had a free time so I decided to write before I forget the fic forever...it's just me I start writting and drag on to resume writting and I end up with uncompleted fanfiction..._-_- _I have to work on that..._:)   
  
Anyway! This takes place after Monica read the note that "the stranger" left on her pocket ;)   
  
**Disclaimer:** In case you're wondering, I don't own then...:)   
  
Chapter 2   
  
__________________   
  
Monica stared at the piece of paper, a shy smile took place her opened-mouth. Just then, Phoebe entered her bedroom.   
  
"Mon-" She stopped when she saw Monica's dreamy face.   
  
"Mon, what happened?"   
  
"uh...this." she said as she handed the note to Phoebe. After Phoebe read it.   
  
"Aww that's so adorable! I told you he had a look on you too."   
  
"Yeah well, but what am I gonna do?"   
  
"You're gonna go there and talk to him, what else?"   
  
"I don't know..." Monica was not sure what to do, she didn't wanna get hurt _again_.   
  
"What so bad could possibly happen?"   
  
"Uh...He might not be that such nice guy as he seems, you remember Steve, I thought, you thought, everybody thought he was great and perfect and turned out he was nothing we thought, he was even worse than I could imagine."   
  
"Yeah I know, but you don't wanna to be single for the rest of your life, do you?"   
  
"No..."   
  
"Then give him a chance, you'll regret if you don't and you know it. Do you wanna spend the rest of your life thinking how could it be?"   
  
"Mmmm...I'm still not sure, I'll think about-. Oh no!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I have the interview tomorrow remember?! So it doesn't matter what I want I _will_ have to see him!"   
  
"It looks like it's meant to be"   
  
"what?"   
  
"C'mon think about it, you get the interview and we go celebrate in the restaurant where you're gonna have the interview and meet your future boyfriend."   
  
"what? Who said I'm gonna date him?I just told you I'M NOT SURE ABOUT IT!"   
  
"Okay, okay, calm down!uh...Are you nervous?"   
  
"About what? The guy or the interview?"   
  
"The guy, of course."   
  
"Yes, but I'm nervous about the interview too, now I'm not sure if I want the job after all."   
  
"yes you do! Just go to the interview and talk to him, tell him you have douts if he's everything we think he'll understand."   
  
"Yeah, okay...But why you came here in the first place? You sensed I got a note?" Monica said in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Hey! Don't joke about it! It's a really serious thing!"   
  
"Okay, okay...I'm sorry, I'm just so...you know"   
  
"Yeah I know. I came here to see if I can borrow your red top tomorrow night."   
  
"Yeah sure." She handed Phoebe the top. "Here.May I ask why?"   
  
"His name is Nick and he finally asked me out. I guess you were right, he's pretty shy."   
  
"I'm always right!"   
  
"Yeah, okay...Thanks for the top Mon."   
  
"No problem, goodnight"   
  
"Goodnight, I hope you have sweet dreams with your new boyfriend."   
  
Monica throw a pillow at her. "Ah, get out of here."   
  
Phoebe laughed and went to her bedroom.   
  
__________________   
  
The next day, Monica got up early, she was too nervous to sleep. She decided go with the flow for a change. She worried about everything maybe this time she sould slow down a little and try not to push things.   
  
"Morning Pheebs"   
  
"Morning. Sleep well?"   
  
"Not at all."   
  
"Thinking about him huh?"  
  
"Thinking what I'm gonna do!"   
  
"Same thing"   
  
__________________  
  
It was 1 p.m. and Monica was wondering what to wear. She decided to put black pants with a blue top that matched with her eyes. Before she get out of home she took a look in the mirror.   
"Not bad" She took a deep breath and went to Javu.  
__________________  
  
As he arrived, she look up at the sign, took a long deep breath and entered. She looked for the guy but he was nowhere found.   
  
"Miss, May I help you?" A male with dark brown hair asked her.   
  
"Yes. I have an interview here."   
  
"Oh, right. Chandler, I mean, Mr. Bing is waiting for you upstairs. Come this way."   
  
As they were in front of Chandler's door, the man looked at her.   
  
"Just a second, I'll let him know your here."   
  
"Okay."  
  
He entered and Chandler looked at him.  
"What is it, Joe?"   
  
"The chef is here."   
  
"Uh. What chef?" His mind were miles away, or not, since, he's mind was in the person in the next room. He just couldn't forget her perfect smile. He had never felt like that before, he just couldn't get her out of his mind, it was weird, since they only met once and spoke a few words.   
  
"The one for the interview."   
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Man, she's hot. She's hot and she cooks. It's like a dream!"  
"Okay, Joey. Send this 'Hot cook in'."  
  
"Don't joke man, she IS hot, you'll see."   
  
"Can't wait, go get her."   
  
"Yeah baby!"   
  
"No! Not like that, just bring her here."   
  
"Mmmm okay."   
  
Joey left and went to get Monica.   
  
"He's ready for you now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As she step in his office she froze when she saw who was him.   
  
"You" They said at the same moment.   
  
__________________   
  
_Yea okay. It wasn't the best thing ever but it was all I could think of. lol Thanks for reading and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again! I do realize i don't write it's been a long time and this time I wanna end this fic cause I never end my fics, I guess that's becuase people never review them so I kinda don't have the will to finish them...anyway, this I'll finish either I get or not reviews but it will halp me if you review, then I'll finish faster :)lol  
And please forgive any grammar mistake   
  
Chapter 3   
  
This takes place after they meet each other face to face knowing who they really are :)   
  
**Disclaimer:** yeah of course they're mine! who'd else could they be? *looks down ashamed* okay okay They're not mine, sorry I lied...   
  
------   
  
"You" They said at the same moment.   
  
They looked at each other for some seconds that seemed to be forever, none of them knew what to say, Chandler was kinda enbarrassed about the note and everything, he'd never guessed that his next chef would be the woman that took off his breath. And Monica, she liked him the first time she saw him, but now, now it was like he would think that she's only interested on him because she wants the job and didn't want make him embarrassed after all the situation. Chandler was the first one to speak.   
  
"uh...Come in, make yourself confortable" He said closing the door. "I'm Chandler Bing and I suppose you're Monica Geller."   
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Mr. Bing." She said as she shook his soft hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you too. Uh...I, I just...Did you read the note?"   
  
"Yeah I did." Monica didn't knwo what to say, should she thank him?   
  
"I just, I don't want you to think I'm some kind of pervert that goes and leave notes on beautiful women's coats, it's just I don't know what happened with me that night. I felt like I had to tell you and the thing that made me have the guts to tell you is that I never thought I'd meet you again, I mean, how someone like you would want someone like me!?" He felt like he shouldn't have said the last part but now he didn't have a choice, he let his heart take over his mind. Wait a minute, heart? He didn't even know her __how can I think about speaking of my heart? _   
  
"Uh...I didn't think you were a pervert and I think it's very sweet the way that wrote it but now here I am for my job interview, and I admit I considered going out with you before I knew but now I just don't wanna you to think I'm just going out with you because I really want this job, you know what I mean?"   
  
Chandler was kind of happy to hear that she liked him too but understood her side, she wanted to be hired because she earned. "Yeah I understand, so I guess we should start the interview then. I'm gonna take a look at your résumé and then ask you a couple of questions, okay?"   
  
"okay." She looked at him as he look her résumé, she thought that he said he wanted to take a look on her résumé was because he wasn't sure what to do now, cause he should have looked at it before, other way, he wouldn't ask her to come back there.   
  
"I see you have a lot of experience for such a young chef." Monica just nodded.   
  
"So why did you leave your last job?"   
  
"Actually I didn't leave it yet, but it's just not as well paid as this and not as famous as your restaurant and I thought that maybe working here would be better for me finacially."   
  
"oh I see. And you know, here you'll have make up some recepies."   
  
"I know that, in fact, that's the other reason I'd like to take this job, 'cause where I am now, I can't do that a lot."   
  
Every question, every word seemed to fly out his head whe he saw her, everything seemed to vanish in the air, he forgot all he should ask or say on the interview.   
  
"Uh...I have a couple of more people to see but I think your chances are pretty good."   
  
She gave him a warm smile."Thank you. I guess I should go then if you're done."   
  
"Yes, yes. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She looked into his eyes once again and turned to leave.   
  
"Uh." She said as she turn face him again."I just, I want to make sure, you consider hiring me as much as any other, not more, not less, because of what happened."   
  
He smiled a little at her concern."No, your bright blue eyes doesn't count here as much as your cook skills." She blushed a little. "Oh, sorry , didn't mean to make you embarressed. Just to tell you that I'm not treating you any different because you're beautiful or because you didn't wanna go out with me."   
  
"I just, it's not that I don't want to...It's just-"  
  
"I know. And I respect you very much for that."  
  
"Okay." She nodded slowly. "Uh Bye then."  
  
"Yeah bye."   
  
------  
  
When she closed the door he sighed and put his hands on his face. _what am I gonna do?_ He thought with himself. _If I hire her, she will never go out with me, if I don't hire, she still won't go out with me cause she will think I don't think she's good enough to my restaurant, either way I'm screwed. well I guess I'll have to be fair and let my feelings out of this, let's see this Jeff ugly fat guy. _  
  
*buzz*  
  
"Laurie, can you please send Jeff in."  
  
------  
  
On the way home, Monica thought about him, and the more she thought the more she felt disappointed because she can't go out with. _God, he looked even cuter today. Stop woman! you can't date him. Well meybe if he doesn't hire me I can. But why whouldn't he hire me? I'm a great chef._ The usually very modest Monica thought.   
  
------   
  
The more the guy talk, the more Chandler thought he had no choice then hire her. He didn't know what it was worse, know he would see her everyday not being able to kiss her and hold her or the fact that it would be unfair not to hire her because it was painful for him. But thinking better, it would be more painful not seeing her at all.   
  
"That's enough Jeff. Thank you for coming, we'll give you a call."   
  
"Thanks." Jeff said as he shook Chandler's hand.   
  
------  
  
"Pheebs, I'm home!" Monica said as she close the door.   
  
Phoebe came out from the bathroom in a towel. "Hi Mon. How was it?"   
  
"I'll tell you later, I need a shower and you need to get dressed."   
  
"Okay."   
  
------   
  
After showering, Monica step out from her room to find Phoebe sitting on the couch watching the news. When Phoebe saw Monica, she turned off the tv.   
  
"Okay, Mon. Now tell me how was the interview."   
  
"You're not gonna believe this." She said as she sat beside her. "So I get there and guess who I see?"   
  
"The cute guy?"   
  
"Yeah, but it turned out that he is Chandler Bing."  
  
"The owner?" Phoebe asked shocked, she would never see that coming.   
  
"yes."   
  
"So what happened?"   
  
Monica told her everything as Phoebe stood there astonished. "Wow. Mon, what happens now?"   
  
"Now, I wait for a call."   
  
"But I bet you'll get it."   
  
"Oh C'mon Pheebs. A lot of people want to work there.Why would they hire me?"   
  
"Maybe because you amazed him?"  
  
"No, I don't wanna be hired just because the boss has a crush on me."   
  
"Mon, I'm not saying you'll be hired because of that, it's that in spite of being a great chef, the guy has a crush on you. Which means, why he would hire another chef as good as you but not as beautiful as you?"   
  
"I guess. But can we changed the subject, I don't wanna worry about it anymore."   
  
"Yeah sure. Wanna get some pizza?"  
  
------  
  
As They ate their pizza, Monica couldn't stop thinking what Phoebe said, what if it is true, what if he hire her because he likes her? That wouldn't be fair to him or to her. Soon she went to bed, she fell sleep wishing morning never come and she wouldn't have to deal with it the next day.   
  
------   
  
As morning comes, Monica woke up and not feeling good with all that's been happening, she decided to call sick for work.   
  
"Morning Pheebs."   
  
"Morning, aren't you a little late for work?"  
  
"Oh, I woun't go today, I called sick."   
  
"Why honey? Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"Yes I am, it's just I'm so stressed with this Chandler Bing's thing that I don't feel like doing nothing today. I'm so tired.   
  
Phoebe started laughing."Why are you laughing?"   
  
"Because you said you're stressed with Chandler Bing's thing, that's kinda funny."   
  
Monica just gave her a look and headed to the bathroom.  
  
------   
  
Around 3 p.m. the phone rang and Monica hesitate but answered it.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Monica." _Oh God, this voice. He sounds so good on the phone._ Was all she could think about, suddenly she remembered the softness of his hand on hers. _Oh my, stop Monica._   
  
------   
  
_Yay! So I finished another chapter. :) Oh man, I hate Warner Channel! They're only gonna air 1008 here in Brazil, march 2nd! -_- I'd kick their Channel asses if I were strong or new exactly who they are...Damn it! Details, details... Anyway. Leave a review or I'll kick your ass too! Hee Hee! No I won't kick your ass, but leave me a review please? _*puppy eyes* _You will make me very very very happy :)_


	4. Chapter 4

hey again! I'm downloading 1011! yay! Fat Monica baby! can't wait to see it, and since I have nothing to do but wait, why no write the next chapter huh? :)  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
----------  
  
"Hi Monica." Oh God, this voice. He sounds so good on the phone. Was all she could think about, suddenly she remembered the softness of his hand on hers. Oh my, stop Monica.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"This is Chandler, I'm just calling to say you got the job."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Monica wanted to ask him if he hired her because he likes her but decided not to, afraid of the answer."When can I start?"  
  
"Next monday would be okay?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you at monday."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"And Mr. Bing, thanks."  
  
"call me Chandler."  
  
"Thanks, Chandler."  
  
"Hey, you deserved it. see you monday."  
  
Monica sign." Yeah, monday. Bye."  
  
----------  
  
Monica got up early. It was monday. She slept only a few hours, wondering what she would say, what she'd wear, she knew that she once she was in the kitchen it didn't matter, but she wanted to make a good impression but also, she didn't want him to think she was dressing up for him. She tought that maybe she should put a pair of jens and a white shirt, nothing fancy, nothing too careless. She put on her make up, and tried to fix her hair. Once she finished her breakfast she left to her new job.  
  
----------  
  
When she entered, Chandler looked at her. God, she look even more beautiful. Her hair fell on her shoulders so perfectly. She smiled at him. That's the most perfect smile I've ever seen. She's the most perfect woman I've ever met, breath taking beautiful, smart, honest.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello, how are you?" They shook hands and Monica once again thought about how good his skin felt, for a moment she looked at his lips and wondered how would be to kiss him.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. You?"  
  
"Great." He finally let go off her hand. "well I guess we should head to the office, talk about how we're gonna work here."  
  
"yeah." She fallowed him into his office. As Chandler close the door he saw Joey giving him his thumbs up. He just shook his head.  
  
He said on his desk, facing Monica.  
  
"Uh...Monica, we've already talked about your saraly, eventually you can get an raise, since you can't be promoted."  
  
"yeah..."  
  
----------  
  
After they cleared out everything, hours, etc etc. Monica knew she had to ask him.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you hire me?"  
  
"Because you were the best person I interviewed."  
  
"Yeah?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled back.  
  
"It's just that my friend said something that - I shouldn't say anything."  
  
"No, c'mon tell me."  
  
"It's just that. It might sound crazy but she said you would hire me because of- of what happened. She said that even though that was someone else as good chef as me you would hire me, becuse you know, it's me." She felt really stupid after saying that.  
  
"Well she's not totally wrong."  
  
"What? You didn't hire me because I was teh best?!"  
  
"No, I did hire you because you were/are the best chef. But she wasn't wrong that if I found someone as good as you, I'd hire you, I mean even if I knew I couldn't have you, I guess I just didn't want -"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't like the fact taht I could never ever see you again."  
  
"oh, I don't know what to say. That's so sweet."  
  
"yeah well, you don't have to say anything."  
  
Monica didn't know what to do anymore, she even considered to forget the fact he was her boss and say that she'd want to go out with him, yes. But she knew that it would only make things difficult with the others employees, they woudl think she was some of that girls who would sleep with a guy just to get a good job.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just go, you know, see the kicthen, meet the people."  
  
"yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay"  
  
She left his office and took a deep breath. This was gonna be a long day...  
  
----------  
  
Yeah that's it! Let me know what you think! and now I'll watch 1011! Woot! hee hee 


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, here we go... _  
  
**Desclaimer:** you know the story, I don't own them blah blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 5   
  
**_______**  
  
She left his office and took a deep breath. This was gonna be a long day... As she made her way down the kitchen, Chandler tried to go back to work, but all he could think about was her genuine smile, the soft tone of her voice and those bright blue eyes gazing at him.   
  
**_______ **   
  
She step into the kitchen. _Perfect._ She thought. Everbody just looked at her, not sure what to say, they expected her to be a lot different than she was, maybe...ugly. She smiled a little.   
"Hey, I'm Monica." They looked at her with simpathy and introduced themselves.   
  
_______   
  
Since it was monday and people don't usually go out on mondays, she spent the day creating a new menu. While cooking, she didn't noticed Chandler, he was watching her, thinking she looked wonderful in that outfit, she was trying so hard to be creative and the best, he just knew he had made the right decision to improve the restaurant. She turned on his diraction and he looked away, making his way near her.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hi."   
  
"I just wanted to see how were you doing."   
  
"So far, so good."   
  
"Good, anything ready so I can taste?"   
  
"Uh, in 15 minutes..."   
  
"Alright, I can wait then."   
  
"Okay." She said moving away, checking the oven.   
  
"So, did you like the kitchen?"   
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "It's perfect."   
  
"I'm glad." he smiled back."What about the peole?"   
  
"Uh...I didn't talked to them but they seem pretty nice. I'm just not good in striking up conversation."   
  
"Well, nobody is perfect."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...Nothing. So how much longer for me to make sure you're as great as your résumé acuses."   
  
She laughed a little. "Just more 7 minutes or so."   
  
_______   
  
Claire and Anne watched as they laughed together in the kitchen. Claire turned to Anne.   
  
"So this is why she got the job..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Would you look at that, it's obvious she's throwing herself on him."   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"Yeah, she probably already slept with him."   
  
"You really think so?"   
  
"C'mon look." She pointed at them as they were so close that they could feel each other's breath. As he lean to kiss her, Monica turned her face so that he got her cheek.   
  
"Oh God, you still like me, don't you?" He looked down and nodded.   
  
"Oh, that's interesting." Claire commented and Anne "shuued" her and said " I wanna hear now." They look towards them once again.   
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered   
  
"No, don't be sorry, it's okay. It's just...I told you, if it was a different situation I'd really love to date but it's not, we just, maybe it's better for me to just quit and we don't see each other anymore."   
  
"No, you can't do that! I'll get over, I just need sometime, I can't make you throw your career away because of something so stupid. Please stay, I'll- I'll never try anything with you again, I promise, it's just a crush, it'll go away."   
  
Monica sigh."yeah okay. Maybe I should just get back to-"   
  
"Yeah, I'll go to my office. Bye."   
  
"Bye"   
  
He turned bakc at her."The food was great by the way."   
  
She smiled a little. "Thanks." He retured her smiled and head to his office.   
  
_______  
  
_ That's it! Thanks for reading and please click at the cute purple button and leave a review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer: Why are you doing this to me? *cries* Why do you keep remembering me I don't own them?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
__  
  
She smiled a little. "Thanks." He retured her smiled and head to his office.  
  
Monica sigh as he left, she turned to the oven and finished the rest of the food. She noticed some weird looks on her, but she figured that was because she was new and the other employees needed some time to get used to her.  
  
__  
  
She step into her apartment, she walked into her room and found a note on her bed.  
  
Mon,  
  
I'm out on a date, I might not come home tonight (yay), don't worry about it. When I get back we can catch up.  
  
Love,  
  
Phoebe.  
  
Monica read it and headed to the shower, after a long bath she made her way to her bed and tried to get some sleep but she could think about was his soft lips on her cheek, she wished she hadn't turn her face, no she didn't want that, or so she kept repeating to herself.  
  
__  
  
Chandler entered his apartment and went straight to bed after a quick shower. As he lay on his side, he kept wondering if she was thiking about him too. Of course not, how can someone like her want someone like him, she made it perfectly clear today that their relationship was professional and only. The more he thought about her words and listened her shoft voice in his head, the more his pain grew.  
  
__  
  
The next morning, Monica step out of the shower to see Phoebe just coming in the front door.  
  
"Hey Mon"  
  
"Hi, look at you, coming home on the morning. I guess last night went well."  
  
"Oh really well, if you know what I mean."  
  
Monica left a small laugh escape. "I'm glad that at least one of us is having a good love life." "Oh Mon, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, that's the problem."  
  
"Oh...how was with the Chandler guy?"  
  
"It was weird and he sorta tried to kiss me"  
  
"So you can't say nothing happened! How was it? Is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Actually I don't know."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Uh I turned away and he got my cheek."  
  
"Oh, but why would you turn your face, it's so obvious you want him."  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"It's this because of that "we work together" kinda crap?"  
  
"Hey! That's not crap, that's really serious! You never dated a guy you worked for before, I mean his my boss"  
  
"Oh I get it, and you can't stand the fact that he have the right to boss and control you."  
  
"It's not that! It's not that at all! Can you imagine what people will say?"  
  
"Who cares what people will say! If he wants you and you want him, what's the matter, you're just complicated something that's so simple! You're just two people that happened to meet each other before you start working for him, liked each other and now work together. What's the big deal? You can have a boyfriend you can hang out all the time!"  
  
"You make it sound so easy"  
  
"It's because it is! Oh and you could do it in his office!"  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"What?! That would be fun...Hey isn't there any cute waiter that you could introduce me?"  
  
"So you could do it in the kitchen?"  
  
"I was thinking the restaurant table but that would be cool too."  
  
"Oh My God Phoebe, you just went out yesterday!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Never mind." Monica entered the bathroon.  
  
__  
  
Chandler and Monica arrived the same time at the restaurant and met on the door.  
  
"Hey." He whispered  
  
"Hi. How are you doing?"  
  
"Uh okay, I guess."  
  
They stood in silence as Chandler reached for the key, he was so nervous that it seems that it took forever for him to find it.  
  
"Finally" He said as he looked up at her. She just smiled. "Ladies first."  
  
"Thanks" Monica entered the restaurant and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Uh Monica."  
  
"Yes." She said as she turned to him.  
  
"I need to ask you something." He walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Okay." She whispered as she felt his breath near her.  
  
"I – Uh... Do you..."  
  
Monica closed her eyes and leaned to kiss him, for one minute, the world was pefert, the world was simple, for 60 seconds, there were no worries, no wrongs and rights.  
  
__  
  
TBC, just let me know what you think ( 


	7. Chapter 7

Untitled  
  
Hey anyone who's reading this :) I've been so busy lattely, I didnt have much time to writte, I've been studying a lot and today was my mother's bday party since her bday was yesterday(03/19) so I was "partying" with her, which means eating a lot of chocalate cake lol ;)  
  
Desclaimer: Do I own them? Am I Courteney Cox? =oP  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Monica closed her eyes and leaned to kiss him, for one minute, the world was pefert, the world was simple, for 60 seconds, there were no worries, no wrongs and rights. As they broke apart, he stared at her with questioning eyes, he was surprise but very pleased of what she did.  
  
"Sorry, I- uh I shoudn't."  
  
"It's okay. I liked it." He smiled at her.  
  
She looked away quickly and back at him. "I don't know why."  
  
"I didn't ask you that." He said soflty.  
  
"I know, I'm just – It's just."  
  
"I know. Just take your time, when you figure out whatever you have to figure out, just let me know."  
  
"Okay, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I'm not." He smiled at her once more and left.  
  
Monica touched her lips with her finger tips, if she closed her eyes, she cold feel his soft lips brushing against hers "and God, it felt good" she thought.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
As he closed the door, Chandler signed and sitting on his chair. He was happy, yet disappointed. "She said she was sorry" he kept hearing her voice, she was sorry she kissed him, she didn't know why she did it, but she did it, that must mean something, right? Maybe a part of her knew that it was the right to do, because when they were kissing, it just...felt right.  
  
"Chandler?" Chandler looked up and saw Joey in front of him.  
  
"Oh hey Joe."  
  
"Is everything okay man?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that I saw Monica and she looked kinda sad, like she was gonna cry or something."  
  
"She was gonna cry?" That's it, Chandler thought. Just he needed, tears of regret.  
  
"It looked like it. What happened?"  
  
"Uh, we kinda kissed."  
  
"Way to go man! Wait a minute, she was sad, you're not a good kisser!"  
  
"It's not that, at least, I hope it's not."  
  
"So why whould she be sad?"  
  
"Maybe she regreted, after she kissed me she said she was sorry."  
  
"Wait a minute, she was the one who kissed you?"  
  
"yeah, why?"  
  
"It's just she must really like you, cause girls never kiss ME, i have to make the first move, well except for Kathy, but she was kinda slutty."  
  
"I don't know Joe. Could you really think someone as beautiful as her would be interessed in someone like me?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right, she's way hotter than you!"  
  
"Thanks." Chandler said in a sarcastic tone, but deep down he knew it was true.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
For the rest of the day Monica and Chandler avoid each other as much as they could. He was afraid of saying something stupid and she just couldn't deal with it now.  
  
Later that night, Monica step out the kitchen to go home when she bumped with someone.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"It's okay." Her skin is soft, was the firt thing that entered his mind.  
  
"Bye." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. They looked deep in each other eyes for what it felt like a lifetime but it was just thirty seconds.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
That's it for now, let me know what you think about it....:)  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Untitled  
  
A/N: Hello people that read the A/N :D I should really title this story but why is so had thinking? Is it just for me? Don't answer that! Lol  
  
Desclaimer: There was a girl called Renata, she ran away from her parents, traveled all the way to US just to buy Friends, but couldn't because she spent all her money on the trip :P  
  
"Bye." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. They looked deep in each other eyes for what it felt like a lifetime but it was just thirty seconds.  
  
"Can I ask you just one question?" Chandler whispered.  
  
"Yes." She said, looking down to his hand on her arm.  
  
"Sorry." He said as he let her arm go. "Is there anything I can do to make you give in?"  
  
She looked back at him in the eyes and thought that she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to be with him. "Yes."  
  
He wanted to shout tell me what and I'll do anything and everything you want but instead just asked. "What?"  
  
She sigh and smiled at him. "Fire me."  
  
He smiled at her and wanted to fire her right away but couldn't, he would have to get a new chef before that. "I can't do that. At least, not right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"First it wouldn't be fair to you, I mean how could I take away your job just to make me happy, second, even if I could, I don't have another chef yet, so until I find one I can't get fire you, and third, I don't want to." Monica smiled at this, he was so kind.  
  
"mmm I see, but let me put this way: you wouldn't fire me just to make you happy, it would make me happy too. And the thing about not having a chef right now, I know really great chefs that would kill for this job, I could introduce them to you and I can work here until you make your decision."  
  
"Yes, Monica, but-"  
  
"Wait a sec, let me finish, if you don't want to fire me, I don't have other choice." She took a deep breath. "I quit."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I quit, see? We have no problem, tomorrow I'll talk to you about someone to take my position here and I'll work here until you find someone you like."  
  
She smiled at his expression. He looked surprise, she didn't know if he was happy or not.  
  
"Uh, Okay, so now there's nothing I can do, I'll let you go. But why did you do it?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"No..." He said smiling at his feet.  
  
"Well..." She brushed her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her harder, she kissed him back running her fingers through his hair. Monica slowly broke the kiss, she didn't want to but she was breathless.  
  
"You get it now?" She asked grinning at him.  
  
"Not really, can you show me again?"  
  
"I can show you as many times as you want, just not here."  
  
"Why don't we go back to my place?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's too soon."  
  
"mmm okay. May I walk you home?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They left the restaurant in Chandler's car.  
  
"So"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you gonna tell me where do you live or I will have to guess?"  
  
Monica laughed at little. "Oh, right. Sorry."  
  
Chandler stopped the car in front of her builing. He looked at her and wasn't really sure of what to do or say.  
  
"I guess this is it."  
  
"Yeah..." Monica wanted to ask him to come inside but she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself and she didn't want him to think less of her. Of course he could never think less of her, but she wasn't so sure about that. She had that kind of trouble before. "Uh, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait."  
  
"Okay, bye." She was about to leave when Chandler called her name.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh, it's just that I wanted to tell you that I'm very glad of what you didn't, but you didn't have to."  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm like that, Chandler. I would never date my boss." She smiled.  
  
"So we're dating?"  
  
"Aren't we?"  
  
"I think we are, but we should go out, you know, make it official."  
  
"That would be great. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll see when you're free."  
  
"Okay, uh Monica, can I kiss you goodnight?"  
  
"It's sweet of you to ask." She smiled, no one's been so kind and gentle with her before. "and yes you can."  
  
Chandler leaned to kiss her one more time, he wish he could do this forever. She was so perfect, he could picture her as his wife, he had never felt this way before about any woman. It was scary but so good.  
  
Mmm I don't know if I'm gonna continue this. This could be an end, right? Maybe I will, maybe I won't, let's see if you people like this, but I need you to review it, other way I'll never know, I'm not a mind-reader :P xx 


	9. Chapter 9

Untitled  
  
A/N: I wasn't sure if I should continue this. It's been a long time since I wrote it but I'll go on with it as you can see. (duh)  
  
Desclaimer: Do you actual believe that a 17 year-old can own them?  
  
Slowly, Monica entered her dark apartment. She couldn't stop smiling. As she saw Phoebe's purse on the floor and a man's jacket on the couch, she headed straight to her room. She sat on her bed and looked over her nightstand. There was it. His note, she just stared at it thinking about her decision. Finally she had made the right decision. The phone rang and she went back to reality.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Mon." She loved when he called her Mon.  
  
"Hi, something wrong?"  
  
"Why would something be wrong? Finally, the woman of my dreams decided to give me a chance. Nothing wrong, sweetheart." Monica smiled at this.  
  
"Aw, but why did you call me?"  
  
"Just to hear your voice."  
  
"Can you be any sweeter?"  
  
"Actually yes, maybe one of these days you can find out."  
  
"Is that so?" He nodded with a low "Yeah" that made his voice even sexier.  
  
"Mmmm I can't wait."  
  
"Yeah? Why don't you come over, we don't live that far."  
  
"Because it's late and tomorrow I have to search for a new job."  
  
"I already told you, you don't have to quit..."  
  
"Yes, I do. Let's not talk about that now, okay?"  
  
"Ok, so what were you doing when I called you?"  
  
"Oh, I was just going to take a shower."  
  
"Does that mean you're naked?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Well, do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"I probably shouldn't." She said smiling.  
  
"But, are you?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was just about to take a shower too, maybe I should go to your place and we can shower together..." Monica didn't know if he was joking or not but she wanted to say yes. This wasn't like her! Talking like that with a guy she just met, however it felt so right she couldn't help it. She laughed a little and decided to go with what was the right thing to do, not what she wanted to.  
  
"But we never went on a date yet. Things like that happen in the third date or so."  
  
"I understand. Although I do have one question..."  
  
"uh, what?"  
  
"You seemed nervous when you answered that. Does that mean you wasn't sure?"  
  
"I wasn't nervous! Why would I be nervous?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"Okay. Uh I guess we should hang up before since you have to wake up early tomorrow."  
  
"We both do."  
  
"No, I 'm the boss I can wake up anytime I want." He joked.  
  
"Okay boss, it was nice talking to you. But I have to go now."  
  
"Yeah alright, I'll let you go. But just because you sound so sexy on the phone I might not be able to respect your decision and go there anyway."  
  
"You're impossible." She laughed.  
  
"No, you're the one that almost made this impossible."  
  
"Uh, sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I promised I'd still be working for you until you find someone to take my place."  
  
"Great, goodnight."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Monica hang up the phone, took her clothes off and took her shower.  
  
Later that night she woke up feeling thirsty. As she walked over the kitchen she saw a familiar face.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Monica?"  
  
Phoebe gave them a curious look and Monica explained. "Joey works at the restaurant, he's a waiter there." Monica decided not tell anything about how she quit and how finally she decided to give Chandler a try.  
  
Phoebe looked at Joey. "I think you said me you were an actor."  
  
"I am, it's just tough. I decided to take a break of it since I wasn't that lucky in Hollywood. So my friend, Chandler, asked me to work at his restaurant for a while."  
  
"Oh, okay. Speaking of Chandler, how is he Monica?"  
  
"He's fine, why Pheebs?"  
  
"Nothing, just making conversation."  
  
"At 3 a.m? Well, I just wanted to drink some water. Since I'm done and we're done talking, I'll leave you too alone."  
  
Monica closed the door of her bedroom and Phoebe turned to Joey.  
  
"That was weird..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She changed when I asked about Chandler."  
  
"I think she's just tired."  
  
"Yeah, well. Whatever it is I'll find out later, but now where were we?" Joey kissed her and pulled her to his body. "Right."  
  
Ok, I know it kinda sucked but I'm a dork. What did you expect? LoL Please review it and I'll see the sunshine in the pouring rain. :D I'll continue it as soon as possible... :P 


End file.
